


Chill Time

by Cassplay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Netflix and Chill, Spending the night in, Trans Female Character, leg bouncing, obscure reference to trans Hana Song, unspecified anxiety/PTSD disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: D.Va aces an e-sports match. Hana doesn't cope with it well. She turns to her Girlfriend Mei for a night in.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2020 Oneshots for you-know-what





	Chill Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirbytehbird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kirbytehbird).



> For Kirbytehbird  
> how about d.va and mei? night in ordering food playing games/watching netflix that kind of date

Hana’s leg was bouncing. She swallowed awkwardly. In sports terms it was the bottom of the ninth and bases were loaded. In e-sports terms she had just soundly fended off an attack from her high-ranking opponent and was moving in for a counter-play.

“Alright everyone, I might be going silent for a bit, I really need to concentrate on my micro for a minute.” Hana said to the legions of fans tuning into her stream. She felt the D.Va persona melt away and Sergeant Song slipped in to place.

Rounding the final corner to the opponent’s base, her retaliation force came in sight of an infantry unit. Doubts shot through her mind, was that previous attack a feint? It has seemed a little feeble. Was her opponent waiting with heavy defences to launch a double-counter?

No. She needed to focus on micromanagement. Her air-forced were engaging first. Usually it was a risky manoeuvre, but her opponent had been focussing on anti-ground units through this whole game. They wouldn’t have had the resources to split-tech? Would they?

Her leg was still bouncing when her opponent surrendered a minute later. Hana let out a sigh of relief before snapping back to her D.Va persona.

“Well that was really down to the wire!” She said. “Thank you so much for your support everyone!”

Her leg was still bouncing as her stream ended five minutes later. She let out another big sigh and disentangled herself from her streaming setup. She flicked off the light and felt D.Va melt into Hana. Almost.

Hana walked into the lounge room, standing awkwardly in the door.

“Are you finished already?” Mei asked from the couch.

“Yeah.” Hana said, finally entering the room.

“You’re usually going for two more hours at least.” Mei said.

“Yeah, I just wasn’t feeling it tonight.” She made her way over to the couch.

“It sounded pretty intense.”

“A bit too intense.” Hana said. Mei looked up at her, concern clear on her face.

“Are you okay?” Mei asked, as Hana sat down on the couch beside her.

“Fine, probably just tired.”

“It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it right now.” Mei said, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. “But whenever you do want to, I can listen.”

“Thanks.” Hana said, sinking into Mei’s soft hug. Her leg threatened to start bouncing, so she wrapped her own arms around Mei, closed her eyes, and took a long inhale of her scent.

Mei smelled like a crisp, cool morning, old paper records, and a subtle cocktail of chemicals that Hana was sure Mei could explain was a type of experimental heat-resistant fertilizer.

For a couple of seconds Hana could just let everything fade into the background. Almost.

“Should I order delivery?” Mei asked. Hana nodded with her eyes still closed. Mei reached over to her phone and made an order, consulting with Hana when necessary. Hana was content to let her do most of it, she was right where she wanted to be.

Mei was beautiful, compassionate, and super smart. Hana had to be the luckiest girl in the world to be with her.

“I love you, Mei.” Hana said, squeezing tighter, trying to pour emotion into the hug.

“I love you too, silly egg.” Mei said.

“I haven’t been an egg in years.” Hana said, opening her eyes.

“It makes more sense in Chinese.” Mei said, laughing.

The buzzer to the apartment went off, the food was there.

“Can you fold out the sofa while I get the food?” Mei asked.

“Yeah.” Hana said, disentangling herself from Mei.

“Thanks.” Mei walked off down the hall, and Hana watched her go, eyes shining.

Yeah, she was definitely the luckiest girl in the world. Her leg hadn’t bounced since she sat down.


End file.
